It's Not Always That Easy
by the.words.of.a.heart
Summary: Tommy returns from Montana And Gets Jude back with one song....but it can't really be that easy, can it? Jommy Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Instant Star**

**It's Not Always That easy**

_"JUDE!" She ran out into the lobby of G Major. "WHAT?" __  
__Her sister looked up from the desk, and handed her the phone. __  
__"Who is it?" __  
__Sadie shrugged. "They wouldn't say..." __  
__She put the phone to her ear. "Hello...who is this?" __  
__"Guess?" __  
__"Come on...its my 18th today, and I don't exactly have time for phone games...who is this?" __  
__"This I guess you'll just have to wait and see tonight..." __  
__The phone clicked dead, and she rolled her eyes, handing the phone back to Sadie. __  
__"Georgia was here looking for you...she wanted to check that everything was right...you know, you got your dress, shoes, accesories...all that stuff?" __  
__"Okay...no call from mom?" __  
__"No, but dad called and said he'll be here..." __  
__"Yeah..." She sighed, walking away, toward the back office... __  
_

_  
__Meanwhile __  
__  
_

_Tommy drove along the highway, looking at everything he'd missed this past year...he soaked in the scenery, as White Lines played on the stereo system. He had it on playback, because that's where he was going...he was going home...home to her...and they could finally be together,...like he'd wanted the year before when he was suddenly called away... _

_Flashback __  
__"Mr. Quincy?" Tommy turned to see a legal type standing next to him...oh god...Darius saw us kiss last week...I just know it "Can I help you..." "Yes...We need to speak, now." "Can't it wait until my girlfriend is done..." "No,it needs to be now..." "But-" "NOW!" __  
__"Fine!" They walked off to a secluded room. __  
__"I've been sent to inform you that your sister, has been in a car accident...and it says in her will, that if anything happened to her , you were supposed to be sent for her daughter..." "God, no...not now..." "What?" "I...uh...when do we leave?" "Tonight...a flight leaves at 11." "Okay...I have to say goodbye to someone before we go, though... and you're not going to stop me...it has to be done..." __  
__  
__Flashback Ends _

_He looked up at the milage sign which stated he had another 40 miles before Toronto would be reached... _

_Back in G Major, 2 hours later, Jude stood in the front by Kwest, admiring the work everyone had put into making the room up. __  
__"It's beautiful Kwest..." __  
__"Not as half as beautiful as you or your sister look." __  
__"Aww...suck up...and you should be saying that to Sadie...she's your girlfriend..." __  
__Sadie walked up. "Thanks...and yes I think I look nice too...Jude, doors open in 2 minutes, and Darius wants you there... (Jude's outfit-http/dresses. _

_  
__Meanwhile...Tommy _

_Tommy pulled up to G Major, and walked in the back door. He walked through to the stage, where, after he'd talked to Darius about getting his job back, he was supposed to be the first person to say something... _

_Everyone came back in, and Jude walked over by Sadie, who stood dumbfounded. "Hey what's going on?" __  
__"Look..." __  
__Sadie pointed to the stage. __  
__"Hey everyone...on behalf of G Major, I know I've been gone for a while, and I'd love to explain later, but I'd like to be the first to say here...happy 18 Birthday, Jude...My own song goes out to you right now..." __  
__He sat dwon at the piano and began playing... __  
_

**_Close to you, so far away, _****_  
_****_A rented room, an empty space, _****_  
_****_Sirens bleeding through the open door, _****_  
_****_Movie scene in black and white, _****_  
_****_The snow falls down alone tonight. _****_  
_****_No one's ever felt like this before. _******

**_What went wrong with you and me? _****_  
_****_This is my apology. _****_  
_****_'Cos even when I fall asleep, you stay with me, _****_  
_****_You stay with me. _******

**_Stuck inside a broken frame, _****_  
_****_Watching as seasons change, _****_  
_****_Hoping time will finally set me free, _****_  
_****_Suddenly, you're standing there, _****_  
_****_A crowded street, a lonely stare, _****_  
_****_A thousand miles of traffic in between. _******

**_What went wrong with you and me? _****_  
_****_This is my apology. _****_  
_****_From the moment that I leave, you stay with me, _****_  
_****_You stay with me. _******

**_Every letter that you wrote stays with me, _****_  
_****_And every promise that I broke, stays with me, _****_  
_****_And everything that's left inside, stays with me, _****_  
_****_It stays with me. _******

**_Close to you, so far away, _****_  
_****_A rented room, an empty space, _****_  
_****_Sirens bleeding through the open door, _****_  
_****_Movie scene in black and white, _****_  
_****_The snow falls down alone tonight. _****_  
_**_**No one's ever felt like this before.** __  
_

_Tommy openned his eyes, as tears brimmed both his and Judes eyes, and everyone clapped. He knew if he could see her, and there were tears in her eyes...she'd forgiven him...he looked out to find her, but she called his name first. She was standing at the edge of the stage with tears in her eyes. __  
__"I don't know how, and I don't know why...but I forgive you..." __  
__(Sadie's dress-http/ __  
__(Tommy's Tux-http/ __  
_

_  
__Out On The Roof _

_"Why do you always do this to me? You let me fall for you...and then you hurt me again? You wanna help me here? Tell me what I'm doing wrong, so I can fix it?" __  
__Tommy stood in the same stance he had 2 years earlier, and spoke the same words. __  
__"I told you then, and I'll tell you now. You are ASKING THE WRONG GUY!" He grabbed her and kissed her, as he'd done 2 years before, but pulled her into an embrace, as it started to rain. After a minute or so, he pulled away from her. __  
_

_"I don't want you to go...ever... and I don't ever want to leave you again...ever..." She gave him a half smile, as tears emerged at the edges of their eyes. "No more tears, babygirl...no more...I promise..." He wiped her tears, as she smiled, and let out a small giggle. He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, and held her close, as they stood, looking out at the rain pouring down below... _

_Okay, I have to go to a family thing, but R/R. _

_Here's some spoilers for later... I'll have another episode up later tonight. __  
_  
On the Next Instant Star

"Why cant you just explain it to me!"  
"Because it almost killed me when it happened the first time! I would hate to have to see you suffer while I explain what happened... You shouldn't have to know that pain that i suffered then... Its not fair to you!"  
"I need to know your past present and future if we can ever be a couple..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Okay, So here we go with Chapter 2...

On the newepisode of Instant star...

"Why cant you just explain it to me!"  
"Because it almost killed me when it happened the first time! I would hate to have to see you suffer while I explain what happened... You shouldn't have to know that pain that i suffered then... Its not fair to you!"  
"I need to know your past present and future if we can ever be a couple..."

Jude sat at the counter, when Tommy handed her a present. It was a small box. "Better not be an engagement ring, Quincy...no way will I say yes this fast..."  
"Don't worry..." She opened the box to see several things. There was a guitar pick necklace, a guitar pick, with a picture of the 2 of them, and on the other side, Jommy was engraved. There was also a charm bracelet, with a guitar on it, along with the initials, JH, SME, JA, TQ, SH, and a little guitar pick.  
"Hold on...there's more, but it'll be the last one you open, cuz I have to go get it from my car."  
"Promise you're not gonna speed off in a car with some guy?"  
"I'll atleast come say goodbye...good enough?"  
"Yeah... I guess..."  
Jude sat at the counter, as Darius handed her a present.  
"That one's from me..."  
She smiled and peeled off the top of the box. Inside, sat a piece of paper. She picked it up and openned it.  
Dear Jude,  
So at this very moment, you're sitting at the counter, reading this, and you have no idea what's going on. Starting tomorrow, there will be an extention being built onto G Major...Your own studio...for you and Tommy to work and record, or brainstorm on songs...whatever...but it's all yours for all your hard work, and coping these past 3 years...  
You know you deserve it,  
Darius Mills

"Darius?"   
"Yeah, girl...it's official...it's gonna be done in about 2 months, and then it's all yours..."  
"Thanks so much, D..."  
She smiled as Tommy came back in with the final present. Everyone stood in awe at how big it was, and Stuart walked over, helping him carry it to a table. Jude hopped down from the stool, and over to the long, large box. She looked at Tommy who nodded, and then openned it.  
The first layer consisted of a pair of jeans, and a denim jacket. She pulled the jacket out, which had rhinestones, and the name "Jommy" Embroided into the back. "Tommy, it's beautiful..." She set the jacket on the table, and pulled out the jeans, which also had rhinestones, and pictures all over the legs of the pants of them. On the back pockets, they were embroided with JH with rhinestones.   
"God, Tommy, how'd you do all of this?"  
"I had a little help from a friend...she was someone I knew in Minnesota, and she knew how to do this stuff...but lift the styrafome out...there's 2 more..."  
She had help getting out the styrafome, and then gasped with everyone else when she saw it. Along the neck of the case, embroided in gold, was her name. Then all over the body of the case, was her name and his. (Jommy, TQ+JH; stuff like that) He stood behind her with his arms around her waist.  
"I...love it..." She stood speechless.  
"Open it..."  
He smiled and she turned to him. He nodded.  
She turned and openned it to see a brand new guitar   
"Tommy...this is...amazing..." She turned to face him. "Thank you...so much...it means more than you know..."  
"Well it's not a recording studio, but..."  
"Hey, from you, that means so much more than a recording studio!...No offence d.."  
"None taken..."  
Jude kissed Tommy, and they both smiled, as everyone else clapped. "AND NOW I CAN DO THAT WHENEVER I WANT WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT GOING TO JAIL!" Everyone laughed as he kissed her again...

LATER 

"Jude, are you goin home with me or your mom, or Tommy?"  
Jude turned to Tommy.  
"Sure..."   
"I'm goin home with Tom, dad..."

2 Hours Later

"Why cant you just explain it to me!"  
"Because it almost killed me when it happened the first time! I would hate to have to see you suffer while I explain what happened... You shouldn't have to know that pain that i suffered then... Its not fair to you!"  
"I need to know your past, present, and future if we can ever be a couple..."  
Tommy kneeled down infront of Jude.  
"Look, brighteyes...I love you, and in good time, I'll explain everything to you...but not tonight...I just got you back, and I wanna enjoy it...okay...I love you too much to let this all go bad from the start...okay?"  
"Okay..." Tears brimmed the edges of her eyes.  
"Hey...no tears...what's wrong?"  
"It's just that...when you were gone,...I cried myself to sleep every night...all those months...I missed you so, so much... and now you're standing here in front of me...I just...I love you too much to let you go again!" She let out a light laugh, he pulled her into a embrace.  
"Hey, I'm never gonna leave you again, girl...believe it, too...I love you too much...WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOO MUCH!"...but if you're looking to me to tell you how to get past it, you're lookin to the wrong guy..."  
"Yeah...I'm tired..." She layed her head against his shoulder.  
"Wanna go to bed?"  
She didn't speak, just nodded.  
"Okay...let's go."  
He stood, and lifted her up. He carried her to his room (He bought back his apartment the previous week.), and layed her down.  
She lifted her arms up, too tired to take her dress off. He laughed, and then pulled it off of her, and threw her a shirt...his favorite...he'd worn it the entire time he was gone...  
He walked out of the room to the bathroom, changed into a pair of boxers, and then walked back to the bed, a layed down next to her. She turned and kissed him. "I love you, Quincy..." He smiled and they looked at eachother for a second, and the she nuzzled her head in his shoulder.  
"Night, J..."  
"Night, Q..."  
He wrapped his arms around her, and then said one thing before going to sleep. "When you leave tomorrow..."  
"Yeah?"   
"Take that shirt with you...it got me through those 11 months...you borrowed it that one time remember?"  
"Yeah, after spilling juice all over my blouse..."  
"Yeah...it smelled like you...that's why I kept it...and I wore it every night, while I was gone..."  
"Okay..."   
"Good night, Brighteyes...I love you..."  
"Love you too, Quincy...goodnight..."

Okay, so I just HAD to update before I hit the sack...I'll add more tomorrow...check back for this:...

On the Next Instant Star:

"Jude...I want you to move in with me..."  
"Okay..."   
sometimes the road between love, hate, and forgiveness is not always clear...   
"What's thi- OW!" Jude's journal that he'd given her the year earlier fell on his foot. He flipped it open to a random page.  
There's a storm raging outside...  
or maybe it's in my heart. Either way, he caused it. He kissed me and then once again quit...why give it another chance..."  
"What the..."...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer-I don't own Instant Star, nor do I own the song "Over It" I do, however, own "It True" and all its content. Oh, and I own this story!

Previously on Instant Star

"Hello?...Who is this?"  
"Guess?"   
"Look, it's my 18 birthday today, I don't exactly have time for games...now who is this?"  
"Then I guess you'll just have to wait and see..."

Close to you, so far away,  
A rented room, an empty space,  
Sirens bleeding through the open door,  
Movie scene in black and white,  
The snow falls down alone tonight.  
No one's ever felt like this before.  
...   
"I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I forgive you..."...   
... 

On the new episode of Instant Star...  
"Jude...I want you to move in with me..."  
"Okay..."   
sometimes the road between love, hate, and forgiveness is not always clear...   
"What's thi- OW!" Jude's journal that he'd given her the year earlier fell on his foot. He flipped it open to a random page.  
There's a storm raging outside...  
or maybe it's in my heart. Either way, he caused it. He kissed me and then once again quit...why give it another chance..."  
"What the..."...

3 Weeks Later  
Jude openned her eyes and smiled, looking at Tommy laying next to her, smiling.  
"Morning, Brighteyes..."  
"Morning, Quincy...sleep well?"  
"Like a baby...cuz I had myne in my arms all night..."  
"AWW!"She smiled and kissed him.  
"What time is it?"  
"Uh...half past 5...we have to be at the studio at 7..."  
"Ugh..."   
"Ya know, you could call in sick...you look like you're comming down with something anyway..."  
"Well, gee, ya think? Standing in the rain these last 3 weeks couldn't be it, Could it?"  
"I don't know, girl..." He smirked, and kissed her head."   
"Mmm, you're warm...neither of us are going to the studio today...I'll go call D..."  
"Okay..."   
He pulled on a pair of jean shorts, and a wife beater, and then walked out of the room, as she rolled over, and closed her eyes...

3 Hours Later  
"Jude...Jude?...Come on, Brighteyes..."  
"mmm...What? I'm tired!" She openned her eyes, and he sat in front of her.   
"Hey...feelin' okay?"  
She shrugged.  
"Well, are you hungry...you should try to eat something..."   
"Okay..."   
He walked out, and came back in about 5 minutes later.  
"Chicken soup?...It's 8:30 in the morning, Quincy!"  
"Yeah, well you need it...besides, had you stayed up earlier, this is what you would've been eating right now, anyway..."  
"Yeah..." He gave her a peck on the lips, and she tried to kiss him again, but he pulled back.  
"Uh-uh...I'm not gettin' whatever you've got right now...no chance..."

2 Day Later  
"So... I was thinking...you've pretty much spent the last month at my house..."  
"Yeah..."   
"And I was wondering if...maybe you might wanna...maybe move in?"   
"For real?"  
He gave her that akward nod that he had a tendency to give people.   
"Okay!" 

3 Days Later

"I'm gonna go get the last of the boxes out of the truck..."   
"Okay..."   
Jude walked out of the apartment, and Tommy walked back to the room, unpacking some things.  
"Jude...I want you to move in with me..."  
"Okay..."   
sometimes the road between love, hate, and forgiveness is not always clear...   
"What's thi- OW!" Jude's journal that he'd given her the year earlier fell on his foot. He flipped it open to a random page.  
There's a storm raging outside...  
or maybe it's in my heart. Either way, he caused it. He kissed me and then once again quit...why give it another chance..."  
"What the..."  
He flipped to another page.

**_Oh, the past doesn't fade away _****_  
_****_No, it only creeps back in _****_  
_****_I try to let it go, _****_  
_****_But the I realize...He's still under my skin _****__**

**_Oh, oh, take it all _****_  
_****_I don't want it back _****_  
_****_Everytime I turn around, you're there and then I crack... _****_  
_****_So take it back _****_  
_****_No I don't need you _****_  
_****_Come on, Admit it, it's true _****__**

**_So gone, the past fades to black _****_  
_****_How would you know? _****_  
_****_Everytime we get close, _****_  
_****_there you go _****_  
_****_Gone into the blue _****_  
_****_But you know, it's right on cue... _****__**

**_Oh, oh, take it all _****_  
_****_I don't want it back _****_  
_****_Everytime I turn around, you're there, and then I crack _****_  
_****_So take it back _****_  
_****_No I don't need you _****_  
_****_Come on, admit it, it's true... _****__**

**_So just let me go home... _****_  
_****_How could you even know... _****_  
_****_I need to leave this behind _****_  
_****_Cuz everytime, we pull in too far, _****_  
_****_and then you shut the door, _****_  
_****_and I'm farther and farther away _****__**

**_Oh, Oh...I don't want it back _****_  
_****_Everytime I turn around, you're there, and then I crack... _****_  
_****_Oh, oh, I can't do this anymore... _****_  
_****_Please take it back... _****_  
_****_I don't want to need you... _****_  
_****_So say goodbye... _****_  
_****_Cuz it's true... _****_  
_****_I love you... _**

"What the heck..."  
Tommy fliped to another page.

**_I love you... _****_  
_****_T stands for Tommy Quincy _****_  
_****_O stands for only for me _****_  
_****_M stands for my favorite person _****_  
_****_M stand for the boy of MY dreams _****_  
_****_Y stands for Yet it's only a dream..._**

"What're you looking at..."  
"Oh, uh...nothing..."  
He shut the book and threw it down in the box.  
She looked down, and saw it on the top of the pile.  
"Were you looking at my old journal?"  
He shrugged. "What old journal?"  
"Come on, Tommy, you packed the box, and you put the Journal at the bottom..."  
"Okay, yeah, I was...Jude...that song..."  
"Which one? there's like 40 of them..."  
"I don't know... it didn't have a title..."  
"Oh...that one...that was when you first left...about 6 months...I wanted to let you go...but I couldn't...I loved you too much...didn't you notice that final chorus is writen in different pen?"  
"I was just reading the song...so no..."  
"I put that in there weeks later...cuz some guy had asked me on a date, and I turned him down...cuz I realized I still loved you...okay?"   
"Yeah..."   
She picked up her journal.  
"I wanna record this song tomorrow..."  
She flipped open to a page and he read the song

**_Over It _****__**

**_How could you know _****_  
_****_That behind my eyes a sad girl cried _****_  
_****_And how could you know _****_  
_****_That i hurt so much inside _****_  
_****_And how could you know _****_  
_****_That i'm not the average girl _****_  
_****_I'm carrying the weight of the world _****__**

**_YEAH! _****__**

**_So can you get me outta here _****__**

**_chorus _****_  
_****_Take me away _****_  
_****_We'll jump in the car _****_  
_****_Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far _****_  
_****_That we can't _****_  
_****_See this place anymore _****_  
_****_Take a day off _****_  
_****_Give it a rest _****_  
_****_So i can forget about this mess _****_  
_****_If i lighten up a little bit, _****_  
_****_Then i will be _****_  
_****_Over It _****__**

**_I'm playin the role _****_  
_****_Of the happy girl _****_  
_****_But no one knows _****_  
_****_Inside i'm alone _****_  
_****_But i would never let it show _****_  
_****_I get everyday _****_  
_****_Too much work and not enough play _****_  
_****_Over and over _****_  
_****_It's always the same _****__**

**_YEAH! _****__**

**_But you can make everything OK... _****__**

**_chorus _****_  
_****_Take me away _****_  
_****_We'll jump in the car _****_  
_****_Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far _****_  
_****_That we can't _****_  
_****_See this place anymore _****_  
_****_Take a day off _****_  
_****_Give it a rest _****_  
_****_So i can forget about this mess _****_  
_****_If i lighten up a little bit, _****_  
_****_Then i will be _****_  
_****_Over it _****_  
_****_Over it _****__**

**_And when the world is closin' in _****_  
_****_I can leave it all and just walk away _****_  
_****_I can always start all over again _****_  
_****_I am closer to a better day _****__**

**_chorus _****_  
_****_Take me away _****_  
_****_We'll jump in the car _****_  
_****_Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far _****_  
_****_That we can't _****_  
_****_See this place anymore _****_  
_****_Take a day off _****_  
_****_Give it a rest _****_  
_****_So i can forget about this mess _****_  
_****_If i lighten up a little bit, _****_  
_****_Then i will be _****_  
_****_Take Me Away _****__**

**_chorus _****_  
_****_Take Me Away _****_  
_****_We'll jump in the car _****_  
_****_Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far _****_  
_****_That we can't _****_  
_****_See this place anymore _****_  
_****_Take a day off _****_  
_****_Give it a rest _****_  
_****_So i can forget about this mess _****_  
_****_If i lighten up a little bit, _****_  
_****_Then i will be _****__**

**_If i lighten up a little bit, _****_  
_****_Then i will be _****_  
_****_Over It _****_  
_****_Over It _****__**

**_I am Over It (over it)_**

"Okay...that'll sound great..."  
"You think?"  
"Well seems like this album is gonna kinda be about happy stuff...It'll put a nice edge to it... ya know?"  
"Yeah..."   
She looked up from the journal to him and smiled.  
"I love you, Quincy..."  
"I love you too, Girl..."  
She smiled and dropped the journal, kissing him...


End file.
